nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Marriage
Players can be married in-game to other players and even to NPCs. All in-game marriages, whether to players or to NPCs, are listed in the Conjugality List, accessible from the Town Square. Each marriage has its own description, such as "X is hitched with Y" and "A is married to B" and "Q is shacking up with R". Marriage to Violet Male players may propose marriage to Violet. If a male player has at least 100 charm, then Violet will accept the proposal. The player will then receive 1000*Level experience points immediately. Every day that a male player is married to Violet, he receives 150*level experience if she does not bear a child and 200*experience if she does. Violet may divorce a player at any time at the beginning of the day. This event will be posted in the Daily News. When Violet divorces a player, then that player's charm immediately drops to 50. The male player does, however, keep custody of all children that Violet bore during the marriage, and keeps his extra daily Forest fights. Marriage to Seth Female players may propose marriage to Seth the Bard. If the female player has at least 120 charm, then Seth will accept the proposal. No experience is given for marrying Seth, unless the player is a virgin in which case she receives 5000*level exp. However, since experience points given for flirting are determined with a 16 bit integer, this causes overflow after level 6. So, female players only receive experience for marrying Seth if they are both a virgin and no higher than level 6. Seth may divorce a player at any time. This happens at the begining of the day and is posted in the Daily News. When Seth divorces a player then her charm immediately drops to 30. The female player does, however, keep custody of all children (and their bonus Forest fights) born during the marriage. Marriage to Other Players Players may also marry one another. Once a player's charm equals or exceeds 100, then that player may propose marriage to anyone of the opposite sex (regardless of their charm), provided they aren't married already. While married, both players gain forest fights from all children born during the marriage. The male player does not, however, benefit from any of the children that the female player had prior to the marriage. If somebody is married, then on their first log in each day, they'll be told that their spouse is in their bed and asked how it makes them feel. Answering "1" will continue the marriage, while answering "2" triggers divorce. Pressing Enter defaults to "1", and the marriage continues. If a player-player couple divorces, then both players have their charm drop to 50. When a player-player couple has children, the game assigns one child (and extra FF) to each parent for each birth. However, nothing in-game ties these two children together as the same child. Should the couple get a divorce during the game, each parent retains the full number of children that was born to them during the marriage (plus any additional for the female prior to the marriage). If there are enough children (7+) born that the game allows them to sacrifice themselves in the Forest to help win fights, one parent may lose a child in this manner, but the other parent's equivalent child will remain alive, as the game treats the parents' children as separate entities. Category:Strategy